


Alex Turner Imagines

by lookndespair



Category: Arctic Monkeys
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Romance, Some typos, arctic monkeys songs, i try to write as gender neutral as possible, if i missed i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookndespair/pseuds/lookndespair
Summary: 〈 Reader x  Alex Turner 〉❝ At least as deep as the Pacific OceanI wanna be yours ❞This book mainly contains random one-shots and imagines related to Alex.Requests are always open! Have fun reading :)
Relationships: Alex Turner (Musician)/Reader
Kudos: 43





	1. Who cares about romance, I'm cold.

You were curled up on the sofa, staring into the ceiling. It had been two hours since Alex said "Just five minutes love, I'm almost done" and yet he was still cooped up near his piano, head buried deep in paper. He was scratching and scrawling something endlessly. You turn to look at him, his hands were clutching his hair in frustration. 

You finally decided it was enough. You yell across the room, "Al, pick it up tomorrow" He nods his head and went back to playing random notes on the piano. You glide over to where he was, wrap your hands around his neck and plant a soft kiss. He looks at you with tired eyes, you hold his hands and lead him to the couch "You've done plenty today, get some rest" 

"Can we watch something?" he murmurs. You smile, showcasing DVD in your hand "already ahead of you". After inserting the DVD in the player, you come and sit next to Alex. He wrapped an arm around your shoulders and pulled you close, gently rubbing your arm. Despite the heaviness in your stomach, it fluttered at the feeling of his body pressed against yours. You sink into the warmth of his side, appreciative of the simple gesture. His touch made the room warmer somehow, your future within its walls seeming a little less bleak. 

Halfway through the movie, Alex gets up and announces, "I'm rested, I'll complete the song" You groan, you loved Alex's music and nothing would make you happier than him writing a new album but he was stressed and he needed some time off from it desperately. 

Also, you were cold and Alex was keeping you warm. You raise your hands towards him, beckoning him to come back "Movie's only half done..." 

He just shrugs, "predictable ending" 

You sit up straight on the couch, glaring at him, "Come back here. I need my teddy" When there's no movement of his side, you sneered " Alex Turner, cuddle me. it's cold"

He looks at you with an amused expression on his face, giving out a little laugh "how very romantic of you, demanding affection!"

You cursed, "Who cares about romance, I'm cold" 

He walks towards you and sits on his knees, "how are you cold? it's like 25°C outside. You're also wearing your jumper and knee-length socks." You whisper, "I was used to your warmth beside me, don't make fun of me, I'll have you bring Nutella if you're being an ass" 

He kissed your hands lightly and snuggled up beside you. The two of you were tangled on the couch, literally. You head rested on the crook of his neck, so that he could feel your warm breath on his skin every time you spoke. Alex had wrapped his arms protectively around you. he slowly found sleep creeping on him, he turned to look at you- who had already fallen asleep. He turned off the television and went to sleep with you on his shoulders. 

Next morning, you wake up to his beautiful face. He still had his arms wrapped around you, your heart swells in the thought that he was there all night. You decide to get up and make some breakfast for the two of you, but you can't as his hands were tightly clasping you. You try to move it aside, in the process waking him up. He struggles to open his eyes, mumbles "Where are you going?" 

"Breakfast. Be right back" you kiss his forehead. 

He wraps his hands, even more, tighter around your waist, you giggle "What're you doing?" He gazes deep into your eyes and whispers "cuddles" 

You try getting out of his grasp, reply in a cheeky tone "there's a fine line between cuddling and holding someone down so they can't get away"

"No, I'm never letting you go" he snuggles closer to you. you give up and melt in his warm embrace.


	2. Are you wearing my shirt?

You anxiously look at the clock while cosying up under the heavy blanket. Oh, how cruel the time is when you are waiting for something. Arctic Monkeys were on tour and were performing tonight and you couldn't be on there due to your work schedule. Alex had promised to call immediately after his set that night and you were sitting here wide awake at three a.m anticipating his phone call. You kept checking the time here and the time where he was, debating whether you should call or not - concerned that he would still be performing.

Just then, his name flashes on your phone. Your face brightens up. You sit up straight, set your hair right and then pick up his call smiling. 

"Hello love" he grins "It was crazy 'ere tonight, I wish you'd been here" 

"I wish too, It's terrible here without you" 

You tell him about your day and he listens to you patiently when Alex notices something. He squints closer to the phone to confirm and his smile grows wider.

"Are you wearing MY shirt, love?" he smirked while running his hands through his hair. You immediately look at your shirt in horrific realisation. He was right. You WERE wearing his shirt. Ouch, embarrassment. You hadn't ever worn his shirt when he wasn't around.

"So what?" you demanded, faking courage. He chuckled at your response.

"Nothin, I think it looks absolutely bangin on you" He winked. Your cheeks ran pink and your eyes refused to meet his. You looked everywhere but him "Honestly, you should wear me stuff all the time. It looks better on you than me" 

You were comforted by his response and finally met his deep gaze and replied with all of the honesty "I just really missed you and this shirt smells like you, so" 

"I love you so much" he declared 

"I love you too! and I'm annoyed you don't own hoodies - they are kind of my thing. Better for sharing" you complain, rolling your eyes.

"Which reminds me, Matt was extremely chaotic today. Got drunk and accidentally burnt some of our clothes for the tour and we have to go shopping tomorrow" he narrates the entire incident 

"oh my god, are you guys alright?" you ask concerned "Do you have any clothes?"

"Yeah, Me clothes weren't harmed that much but the manager said we can go and get whatever we want for the show tomorrow, so I was thinking about getting some shirts for me, now -" 

"Don't you mean - Shirts for us, Turner?" you grinned into the phone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thank you! Hope y'all are doing fine. Please vote, comment and fan.
> 
> Love and shirts,
> 
> Vee :)


	3. I'd rather have this seat instead

Y/N was running late. Today was the day of her big trip from her school but yet somehow she managed to get up late, lose her special dress and burn her breakfast. Talk about luck! 

She sprinted through heavy traffic just in time to catch the bus which was almost about to leave.

"Y/N, when we say 9 AM sharp, we mean it. I didn't expect this kind of behaviour from you, but thank god here you are and you're safe so go and get yourself seated", said Miss. Thames 

Y/N looked around the crowded bus, there were no empty spaces at all. 

Except for one... Beside Alex Turner

"Oh no, please don't make me sit beside him. My trip is already half-ruined" thought Y/N desperately but the universe had other plans for her. Miss Thames urged her to Alex's seat " Hurry up, no time to waste now. I've made seating arrangements for everyone else" 

Y/N gave a queasy look to her friends who were sitting in the front and sat down beside Alex dumping her bag on her lap with a thump. He, who was scribbling into his book nonchalantly until then, looked up to her and muttered a quick hello. 

The bus ride was almost 6 hours and Y/N didn't know how she would pass it. She didn't bring anything to do thinking she would be with her friends having fun the entire time. 

She glanced at the boy beside her. He was now engrossed in a poetry book. Perhaps, she could borrow it after he was done? 

She looked at how his hands traced the words as he mouth read along to the words of the poem. His hair was covering up his eyes which he kept moving back. She smiled at the sight.

Wait, why was she thinking about him? She decided to go to sleep instead. but that was hard when surrounded by 70 noisy kids. So she hooked up her iPod and looked over at turner again who was still reading peacefully. She suddenly admired him for his ability to cut off the world and get lost in the world of reading. She thought maybe she could ask him if he had another book but then dropped the idea.

After about a good hour, she looked at him again. He was reading John Cooper Clarke - They had some of his poems in school. She found herself smiling again but he looked visibly worried 

The page which he was reading was torn making the last few lines invisible. He was upset by that. 

"Deep as the deep Atlantic ocean; that's how deep is my devotion" Recited Y/n 

Alex looked confused. 

"That's how the poem ends in case you wondered " she added

"Well, thanks... I didn't know you read Clarke" He said surprised 

"You don't know me Turner" She stated the obvious

Alex was uncomfortable with her response. She sensed she was rude unnecessarily, so decided to talk again "So you like poems?" 

"A lot. I love to read. It helps me to write better" He smiled 

He had a lovely smile she thought "Wait you write? Can I See?"

"Uhm, a little. It's stupid. I don't show it to anyone" he was embarrassed. " Do you read a lot of.. poetry?"

"Well I didn't before, but john copper Clarke kinda got me into it, y'know. I went home and read a bunch of stuff and found it really interesting"

"have you read Edgar Allen Poe?"

"oh yes, Anabel lee - my favourite"

"ha, mine too" 

"Hey what were you listening to? like on the iPod" he asked curiously 

"oh that, its silly - old songs. Beatles, Queen. You probably won't know them" Y/n said consciously 

"Are you kidding me? Lennon is like my favourite lyricist - I love all those songs" He said excitedly 

Maybe he's not so bad after all, she couldn't remember why she ever thought he was ever weird. he could possibly be the most normal person anyone could ever meet. Although he did spend most of his school time writing something secretly, reading. he spoke to only a few people and maybe that's why people thought he was weird. gosh, he was the best!

"My mom loves beach boys and she made listen to them all day yesterday and now it's hard to forget and I'm listening to them now" Y/N explained

"Well, Beach boys are that good. they seem to be all moms' favourite band" they laughed

"Hey, have you heard of the strokes?" Alex turned to Y/N

"I don't think so" she replied 

"UN-acceptable! They're like the best band out there. You HAVE to listen to them. You know what I'll make you a playlist" He said

"You'll make me a playlist?" Y/N laughed

"Yes, and then you'll also fall in love with the strokes" Alex declared

"Okay, how about we make a deal? I'll listen to your playlist - ONLY if you show me what you write" she smirked

"No" he whined, "I told you, its - it's just, it's not really good" 

"I'm sure you will have done your best Alex, you think Lennon won Grammy for his very first writing. you know, you can improve if you get pointers from someone" She said

He thought for a while & nodded in agreement "okay, deal"

Rest of the ride went smoothly, Alex and Y/n chatted and got to know each other even better. They even had inside jokes now. Even during the trip, they were running towards each other to tell each other about stuff they saw or something they observed. They had pretty much become best friends.

When it was time to ride back, Y/N's best friend called her "I talked to Miss Thames, she agreed you can come and sit with us. At least you'll have fun"

Y/N looked over at Alex who was a bit disappointed now. 

Y/N smiled at Alex and said "No Worries. I'd Rather have this seat instead. I'm enjoying myself here" It was the start of a wonderful friendship!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is kinda shit..but it gets better I promise!! Anyways, THANK YOU for coming to my book. Hope you enjoy it. Please vote and comment! 
> 
> Love and bus mates,
> 
> Vee :)


	4. hey, my hair needs care!

"Alex, hurry up!" Y/N screamed 

"I'm done, ready - Let's go" Alex said while setting his hair for the 8th time 

"and they say ladies take time to get ready" y/n joked 

"hey, my hair needs care!" Alex said protectively

"and pray tell, who are you tryna impress with your hair in the dark movie theatre, Mr. Turner?" y/n smirked

"usher?" smiling Alex grabbed y/n's hand and took her to the car. 

they were going to watch avengers - endgame. although it wasn't really Alex's kind of movie, y/n was really into it but they hadn't really spent much time together in past few months since he was touring and recording, so he figured he'd watch this movie to make up for time lost.

"drive faster, we're gonna be late" said y/n

"honey, if I go any faster than this - the only place we'll be is at the side of the road with cops beside us. unless you want that happening, let me concentrate on ahead" 

"okay.." pouted y/n

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

y/n was really excited during the movie. she gasped, sobbed and went through a bunch of emotions. Alex, however, did enjoy the movie but still didn't get what the hype was. 

"I LOVE the movie" y/n said as she walked out "what did you think?"

"popcorn was overpriced" Alex stated 

"and the movie..?" y/n pondered

"...goooood" he smiled

"you didn't like it. I knew I should have gone with some of my friends who would enjoy it." whined y/n

"no, I liked it. I didn't love it. but it was certainly.. something" Alex said

"Well, I had fun. I loved it. also I so love tom holland!" said y/n and started walking away leaving anxious and jealous Alex to follow her "hey, who's tom holland again?"

\-------------

Thank you.

Love and movies,

Vee :)


End file.
